


Alle Myriel e mezza

by minavagante (prouvairing)



Series: oh partigiano, portami via [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Italy, Don Bienvenu Solves Crimes, Don Matteo AU, Gen, Italiano | Italian, la famigerata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La giornata nella parrocchia di San Giovanni di Gubbio, non era scandita da ore e minuti – no! – bensì dal passaggio di Don Myriel in bicicletta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alle Myriel e mezza

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [At half past Myriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993134) by [minavagante (prouvairing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante)



> Se siete qui, probabilmente è per Tumblr. Sennò, che dio v'aiuti!

La giornata nella parrocchia di San Giovanni di Gubbio, non era scandita da ore e minuti – no! – bensì dal passaggio di Don Myriel in bicicletta.

“Vieni a prenderti un caffè?”

“Sì, a che ora?”

“Mah, un’oretta dopo ch’è passato Don Benvenuto.”

Così lo chiamavano gli egubini, per il suo buon cuore, compassione e infinito amore per la comunità.

Questo, la maggior parte della gente. I più spiritosi lo chiamavano anche Don Portasfiga, visto che riusciva sempre a trovarsi nelle vicinanze di furti, scassinamenti, assassinii e rapimenti.

Don Myriel, infatti, aveva un hobby. No, anzi, una _vocazione_ : sulla sua brava bici, veste da prete al vento, lui investigava e risolveva crimini.

Ma in una giornata qualunque – in cui nessuno era stato rapito, era scomparso, era stato ucciso o derubato – Don Myriel faceva il suo bravo giretto del quartiere.

E chi l’ammazzava, a lui.

 *

Agosto 2001, ore 10:00.

Fantine spazza il pavimento allegra, canticchiando sommessa: “ _Cosa resteeeeeerà di questi aaaaanni ottaaaantaaa?”_ mentre Cosette, ancora con gli occhi impastati di sonno, si sorbisce il suo latte al Nesquik con cereali di riso soffiato.

Don Myriel entra in cucina altrettanto allegro e saluta Fantine unendosi a lei nel suo basso tenore: “ _E la raaaaaadio caaaaantaaaa!”_

La sorella di Don Myriel e la Signora Magloire, nel frattempo, sono sveglie dalle cinque, perchè si sa, ad una certa età non si dorme più molto. Stanno pure loro in cucina a guardare il TG, emettendo versi di disappunto all’ennesima gaffe dei politici.

Don Myriel le saluta cordiale e si informa su come abbiano dormito. Poi, ricevute le sue risposte, e promettendo di passare in farmacia per comprare la melatonina ed una lista infinita di medicamenti vari, da un bacio a tutte quante e... sì, avete indovinato. Inforca l’amata bicicletta e via, parte!

 *

Ore 11:00

Con grande scampanellare, Don Myriel arriva in piazza, fermandosi giusto davanti al Caffè Francia. Lì, il proprietario inveisce contro il figlio di sei anni, seduto ad uno dei tavolini giusto fuori dal bar. Il povero bambino, a quanto pare, è incapace di comprendere la proprietà commutativa dell’addizione.

“Che c'è le breccole ‘ntla testa, Grantaire? Se due più quattro fa sei, allora quattro più due fa sempre sei! E cosa sono questi sgorbi nei margini? È così che fai attenzione in classe?!”

Grantaire si fa piccolo sotto lo sguardo infuriato del padre, e Don Myriel si impietosisce. Smonta dalla bici e si avvicina. Saluta il proprietario, che sembra sgonfiarsi nello sguardo compassionevole del prete.

“Sa, stavamo pensando di ampliare il San Musano – è solo un orfanotrofio, al momento, ma pensavamo di farlo diventare anche un oratorio,” dice Myriel. “Saremmo felici se ci mandasse Grantaire” – e qui rivolge uno sguardo caloroso al bambino, che arrossisce – “Potremmo anche organizzare ripetizioni di matematica!”

Il barista sbuffa, e scuote la testa. “L’oratorio è anche una buona idea, ma non pensi di riuscire ad inculcare nulla in questa sua testaccia” – e qui scompiglia i riccioli scuri del figlio con forse un po’ troppa violenza – “È il sangue francese della madre, vede... Tutti con la testa con la testa tra le nuvole a pensare alle minchiate, senza occuparsi delle cose serie.”

In quella, un gruppo di bambini entra schiamazzando nella piazza, e Grantaire alza il capo speranzoso. Stanno rincorrendo un bellissimo bambino biondo, paonazzo di rabbia, dagli occhi di un azzurro stupefacente.

“Angiolrà, Angiolrà!” gli urlano i compagni. “Ma è perchè i tuoi sò mafiosi che sei pieno di soldi?!”

Enjolras si ferma  e si morde il labbro. Il terzetto sulla porta del bar si è pietrificato, e osserva lo scambio. Pugni stretti, Enjolras si volta verso i bulli e dalla sua bocca esce un fiume di imprecazioni in furioso (ed assolutamente inintellegibile) dialetto di Catania. Poi, invece di scappare nella direzione opposta, Enjolras si lancia contro i propri inseguitori, i quali strillano e fuggono, il biondo alle calcagna come una sorta di putto vendicatore.

Una volta spariti i bambini, è Grantaire a rompere il silenzio, enunciando chiaramente: “ _En-jol-ras.”_

I rimasugli d’accento francese della madre arrotondano la _r_ del nome, e piegano l’ _en._ Il barista guarda il figlio come se fosse diventato matto, e Don Myriel sorride benigno.

“Enjolras,” ripete, anche se il suo _en_ sembra _an_ e la sua _r_ è italiana e sonora. Grantaire dà la sua approvazione con un cenno della testa.

Il barista sospira, e scompiglia di nuovo i capelli di Grantaire. “Su, che il buon Don Benvenuto ha da fare. E tu ricomincia... sette più tre?”

Suo malgrado, Don Myriel lascia Grantaire alle cure del padre, e reinforca la bici per continuare il suo giro.

 *

Ore 12:00

 

Don Myriel li trova in una stradina vicino alla chiesa. Il cherubino rabbioso, Enjolras, e Combeferre, la cui famiglia è residente di Gubbio da tempo immemore. Sono seduti sui gradini di casa di quest’ultimo, e Enjolras tiene banco con decisione, raccontando all’amico gli avvenimenti della mattinata, punteggiati di espressioni dialettali. Il buon prete capisce a fatica, ma Combeferre annuisce comprensivo – o ci è abituato, o si è ormai arreso a non capire una parola su tre di ciò che dice l’amico.

“En-jol-ras,” chiama Don Myriel, scandendo il nome come gli ha insegnato Grantaire. Enjolras alza la testa, interrompendo il suo sproloquio. “Combeferre. Buongiorno!” Combeferre si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso (montatura di plastica azzurra, enormi sul suo viso) e borbotta un educatissimo: “Buongiorno, Don Benvenuto.”

Il sorriso di Don Myriel si allarga. “Avete mai pensato all’oratorio?”

 *

Ore 13:00

 

“Don Myriel, Don Myriel! Guardi cos’ho fatto?”

A ora di pranzo Don Myriel si reca sempre al San Musano, per aiutare con il pranzo dei bambini, nonostante le suore continuino a protestare, sostenendo che non sia un lavoro da parroco.

Non appena mette piede nella stanza, un bambino dai capelli rossi gli salta addosso brandendo un ventaglio di carta a mo’ di spada. È Feuilly, ovviamente, uno dei bambini dell’orfanotrofio. Un sorrisone gli taglia in due il viso lentigginoso, mentre apre il ventaglio per farlo vedere a Don Myriel. All’interno è decorato con una vivida riproduzione di Don Myriel che ammanetta un losco figuro. C’è pure un cadavere sanguinante sullo sfondo. Sopra la scena campeggia, in matita azzurra, la frase: “GRASIE DON MIRIÈL.”

“Le piace?” chiede Feuilly, improvvisamente timido.

Don Myriel ha gli occhi sbarrati. “Se mi piace? Eccome! È un capolavoro, Feuilly! Mi piace soprattutto la sfumatura di rosso che hai usato per il sangue.”

Feuilly è estasiato. Suor Addolorata e Suor Genuflessa sono molto meno impressionate, a giudicare dai loro cipigli aquilini. “Feglì! Su che tra un po’ è pronto a tavola!” chiamano le due.

Feuilly sfreccia ad unirsi agli altri bambini, ma non prima di aver regalato il suo ventaglio a Don Myriel, che insiste per farselo autografare.  

*

Ore 14:00

Alle due, il giretto di Don Myriel lo porta (inevitabilmente) alla stazione dei Carabinieri. Non si sa mai quando possa spuntare fuori un qualche delitto che richieda l’astuzia e conoscenza dell’animo umano del buon prete.

È una giornata fortunata (o sfortunata, se chiedi al povero cristiano che si è fatto ammazzare/derubare/rapire).

Infatti Javert e Valjean sono sulla porta della stazione e discutono animatamente, invadendo l’uno lo spazio personale dell’altro.

“Suvvia, Javert, Don Myriel ha buone intenzione. E non puoi negare che il suo aiuto sia stato fondamentale la scorsa settimana quando –”

Una vena sulla fronte di Javert sembra sul punto di esplodere, mentre interrompe il sindaco: “No, te lo dico, tienimelo lontano! Questo è un caso serio, da professionisti. La legge non può essere derisa in questo modo!”

Entrambi si rendono conto che Don Myriel se ne sta a pochi passi da loro, con un sorriso sornione e la mani ancora appoggiate sul manubrio della bici.

Si rivolge con tono pacato a Javert: “Lungi da me deridere la vostra autorità, Capitano. D’altra parte il mio contributo è sempre minimo. È a lei che va il merito, per come si adopera incessantemente per la sicurezza di questo nostro quartiere.”

Il sindaco tira un sospiro di sollievo, vedendo come Javert sia stato visibilmente rabbonito dalle lusinghe. Don Myriel, perfettamente ragionevole, chiede: “Vorrei solo sapere, in termini generali, di cosa si tratta stavolta. Sa, per tranquillizzare il gregge.”

Javert fa del suo meglio per mantenere il tono burbero: “Vabbè, se è per il bene del gregge... Entri, Don Benvenuto, che le spiego...”

Don Myriel, ovviamente, _non_  gongola mentre precede i due uomini nella stazione dei Carabinieri.

Almeno per il resto della giornata, le signore di Gubbio dovranno darsi appuntamento sull’orologio, per i loro caffè pomeridiani.

Don Benvenuto, lui, ha _da fare_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto è cominciato con uno stupido post su Don Matteo, uno stupido prompt ed una stupida trama. Ed ora, [c'è un'intera tag dedicata all'argomento](www.tumblr.com/tagged/les+mis+don+matte+au).  
> No regrets.


End file.
